


Aren't We a Fine Trio

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: 'Cause Three is Better Than Two [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Beginnings of an unusual but happy family, F/M, Multi, Some angst, Sort of a fix-it, WandaVision spoilers, but a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: The Weapon could see his molecules rearranging themselves, gaining color as he passed through the barrier.Once he was clear of the barrier, the Weapon fell to his knees, the force of a lifetime of memories nearly crushing him in its intensity.No, he wasn’t the Weapon. His name was Vision and he needed to get to the woman he loved.When he did find her, she was surrounded by two children, had a wedding band on her finger and was embracing... him?
Relationships: Pre Wanda Maximoff/Vision/Hex!Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: 'Cause Three is Better Than Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195022
Comments: 27
Kudos: 80





	Aren't We a Fine Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I believe this fic is proof that, despite not watching it, the show has finally made me snap like a twig lol

The Weapon decreased his speed as he neared the barrier, only one thing on his mind.

His target.

The witch.

The barrier had a strange energy signature, but he didn’t believe it would be able to hinder him.

The Weapon was about to test if it would yield under his touch when a dark-haired woman came crashing out of the barrier. She, too, was dressed like a witch, but the Weapon knew she wasn’t his target.

Ignoring the woman, he pushed through the force barrier.

He needed to eliminate his target.

He needed to get to _her_.

The Weapon could see his molecules rearranging themselves, gaining color as he passed through.

Once he was clear of the barrier, the Weapon fell to his knees, the force of a lifetime of memories nearly crushing him in its intensity.

No, he wasn’t the Weapon. His name was Vision.

He needed to get to _her_.

He needed to get to the woman he loved.

Vision took to the air, flying as fast as he could towards where he could feel her, near the plot he had bought for her.

To his surprise, the lot was now a house, a beautiful one at that, but it couldn’t hold a candle to Wanda’s beauty.

Vision noticed her before she had noticed him, on her knees and hugging two children that looked around ten. The emotions he felt at seeing her again, at seeing her _safe_ threatened to overwhelm him, but something was stopping him from flying to her side.

There was a wedding band on her finger.

Vision frowned.

The last thing he could remember was looking up at Thanos' face in horror, until it all went dark.

Wanda now had a house, a husband, children... How long had it been?

Vision stopped in midair, uncertain of what to do now. It was not his place to intrude if she had moved on, no matter how much it hurt. He turned around, wanting to leave before she could see him, when he heard his voice utter a desperate: “ _Wanda_.”

That was odd.

He was certain he hadn’t spoken.

Vision turned towards Wanda again, finding that she was now embracing... him?

Her name _did_ leave his lips now, unbidden, but it was a sound he couldn’t have stopped even if he had tried.

Wanda raised her head at that, eyes widening.

She looked as surprised as he felt, and Vision found himself slowly descending towards her.

“Mommy?” one of the children asked, “why are there two daddies?”

“Are they twins like us?” the other added, which only served to deepen Vision’s frown.

What was happening?

“I don’t...” Wanda started, swallowing a lump in her throat as she looked between Vision and the man that looked nearly identical to him.

The only difference was a ring on his hand.

“Tommy, Billy, please go play inside the house. There are some things the three of us need to discuss,” the other Vision said.

Vision himself felt a bit of warmth spread in his chest.

Billy.

Short for William.

It’s what he would have named his son if he were ever lucky enough to have one.

Once they were alone, Wanda looked on the verge of breaking down.

“What? How? I don’t understand...” she whispered, voice barely audible. “Did Agatha do this? I cast her out, she couldn’t have,” she rambled on, and Vision frowned.

“The dark-haired witch?” he asked, to Wanda’s wide-eyed surprise.

“I don’t believe she had anything to do with this. I saw her flying out of the barrier just before I entered, back when I was just the Weapon,” Vision clarified.

“A Weapon?” Wanda’s husband repeated, arranging his body protectively in front of her.

“I woke up in a laboratory, mind blank and skin discolored. There was only one thing I knew. I had to obey the orders of Director Hayward. I was supposed to find you and kill you,” he explained.

Wanda gasped, tears filling her eyes.

“No...” she whispered, her lip quivering. “Not you.”

Vision felt his heart break. Did she really think he was capable of that?

“I remembered nothing, Wanda, not until I passed the barrier, but I do now. I... I could never hurt you.”

The floodgates opened and Wanda launched herself at him, his uniform doing what it could to absorb her tears.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she whimpered against his chest, and Vision ran his fingers soothingly over her back, her hair, letting her cry for as long as she needed to.

The other man was standing aside, looking as lost as Vision had felt when he first saw _him_ , and his confusion returned.

How was this possible?

“I left you there, I should have taken you from them, but I couldn’t feel you Vizh, I couldn’t _feel_ you,” she sobbed, his synthetic heart squeezing painfully at the sound.

“It’s alright, darling. It’s alright. You couldn’t have known,” Vision tried to console her. “I’m here.”

“Wanda,” her husband started quietly, “who _am_ I?”

This made Wanda finally release him and turn towards the other man.

“I swear I didn’t know before, Agatha - Agnes made me watch it, made me remember. I had been overcome by grief, so alone, and my powers acted out, creating this hex and pulling you straight out of my soul,” Wanda explained, her voice filled with so much pain.

“So I’m... not real?” he asked.

“You are to me,” Wanda whispered, and Vision couldn’t help but agree.

The man in front of him seemed as real as anyone else. The way of his creation was of little importance.

“I myself was created artificially. It doesn’t make me any less real,” Vision added.

“Still... I... Perhaps I should leave,” the synthezoid started, until Wanda’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Where would you go, Vizh? Don’t the boys need their father?” Wanda asked, her face a picture of worry.

“And what do _you_ need Wanda?” the man asked, his eyes flickering towards him. Wanda swallowed, mouth slightly open as she looked between the two of them.

“I... I need to go check up on the boys,” she finally mumbled, turning away and running to hide in the house.

Vision felt his heart break for her.

She was now faced with a choice he couldn’t even imagine having. How did one choose between the two people they loved? Because, real or not, Vision was certain that Wanda loved the man next to him. They had created memories together, lived that quiet suburban life she had always dreamed of, even made children together somehow. How could he ask her to give that up?

Right at that moment, the man spoke.

“I don’t remember anything before the hex. I've heard of it, but it felt like it had happened to someone else. I now see that it did. It happened to you, didn’t it? You are the man she loved and lost.”

“And I don’t remember anything that came after. It was you who got to marry her, raise children with her. Do you... do you love her?” Vision had to ask.

“I do. Things have been tense between us recently, but I feel like I belong with her. I love her with all my heart, if I even have one,” he admitted.

“As do I,” Vision declared. “Wanda has suffered so much already. I couldn’t imagine putting her through more of it by making her choose between us.”

“What are you suggesting,” the man asked, and Vision was silent for a moment.

They both loved her, and she loved them both. There was only one logical conclusion, as unusual as it was.

“We both stay. Not competing for her affections, but striving to make her feel as good and as loved as possible,” Vision clarified.

Wanda’s husband was quiet, thinking his suggestion over, before a smile spread over his face.

“Agreed.”

An unspoken understanding passed between them and they both nodded, heading inside in search of the woman they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I might at one point write the sexy times for this trio as well, if I ever dare to tackle the challenge of writing a threesome hahahah. I hope you enjoyed, my lovelies :)


End file.
